Alistair
Alistair Alistair is owned by the co-owner of the server Main Information A flamboyant, confident poodle that lives life to it's fullest is one of the every-day characters and doesn't have any huge supporting role in the plot of what goes on in the server. He's known for his accepting personality and highly social composure within the server. Appearance An effeminate canine with a graceful, slender build and a rounded head. He has a thick, curly, coarse merle pelt that is groomed and cut in what humans call a 'Town and Country' style. He wears a lot of different clothings but is most commonly spotted sporting a thin blue collar with a silver tag or a pearl-laced necklace. He has quite a lot of scarring on his body mainly tainting his facial region along with his chest, body, and legs due to unfortunate freak-accident that happened during his acting career which also resulted in the loss of one of his eyes. However he doesn't allow his currently shattered career and spoiled appearance to get in the way of doing what he loves most. History Theodore had met Cashmere after a dog-show whilst everything was being cleaned-up and packed away, and his mother was quick to be swayed away by Theodore's poetic words and glamorous appearance, quickly falling in love. A couple trips during the mid-night hour and one, thing lead to another, eventually leading up to Cashmere pregnancy and the eventual birth of Alistair himself alongside his many siblings. He as a young puppy was quite the little diva often demanding attention from his parents, often throwing temper tantrums whenever he didn't get his own way or his parents had to leave such as Cashmere going out on another dog-show trip. It was just after Alistair had reached a little over a month old did Theodore finally decide to show him a place to put that lovely diva energy that resided deep within the young dog. That was how he was first introduced into the arts of theater, which he quickly grew more and more involved and interested in. However this interest was temporarily interrupted after something horrid had happened to their mother Cashmere as had developed megaesophagus which caused her to have difficulties swallowing her food due to enlargement in the esophagus, which was her problem in her own case. This caused the standard poodle to stay away from his career out of a growing concern for his mothers health and stayed home with his siblings. Alistair was in his room when he heard his mothers owners downstairs on the phone with the vet as they talked and forth with one-another. He felt his stomach churn and twist uncomfortably as he heard them considering euthanasia for his mother as she wouldn't be able to travel or keep up her show-dog profession only to hear his upset fathers whines of grief and sadness only increased his feelings. He gave a sigh of relief upon seeing that their owner had eventually declined the offer for her but she'd be forced to retire and would have to be adopted by another family meaning. He would never see his mother again, and neither would his father. His mind was so far from focusing on acting that when his owners had him adopted out by a company for a movie short part that he- didn't want to do it. He didn't want to leave his father at all but begrudgingly ended up going anyways after a bit of convincing from his father. Alistair watched other puppies that had gotten roles in the movie as they preformed their parts while he was nervous, filled with grief and looked as if he hadn't acted a scene out in his own life. Once it was his turn he found it difficult to act out his part in the scene stumbling over his own words and being easily distracted by the slightest noise made behind the scenes. After the 4th take he dashed off the set quickly, embarrassed and unsure of himself as he hid behind one of the main-casts trailers outside the company. An older actor upon hearing the soft sobs of the shaken and grief-ridden poodle they exited the trailer out of concern and slowly approached him. It was a Golden Cocker Retriever mix called Bravo. Bravo nudged him with his muzzle and asked him if he was alright and what the problem was, he was a caring dog and was decently well-known during the time period when he was acting. Alistair felt a bit awkward at first eventually spilled the beans after he figured there would be no-reason to beat around the bush, explained how he had been feeling and how he kept messing up on set, and how he wasn't himself anymore. Bravo gave a small chuckle and shook his head as he looked at the young pup which confused the standard poodle before agreeing that he did mess up and said maybe it was a good thing his mothers career crashed down as it did. This enraged Alistair and caused him to lash out at Bravo as he told him off for it and said that his mother didn't deserve to loss her job as she did which caused the older actor to smile. It had been forever since the older dog had seen as talented as a dog as Alistair and explained that it was good that he was angry with him. He intentionally angered the poodle to prove to show him that everything that happened so far wasn't his fault that he should use negative experiences and turn them into positive learning ones. He was right. He thanked the golden-cocker mix before hurrying back onto set the very next day, with the older actors words ringing in the back of his head along with those he cared about as he preformed his part to the best of his abilities. Over The Years Personality Alistair is a very extroverted and social dog that enjoys being able to interact and hang out with other animals regardless of species. He has an impressive amount of confidence in his skills and abilities regardless if they are Relationships 'Jessie-' 'Dove-' 'Hope-' 'Bosco-' 'Dionysus-' 'Beast-' 'Kondi-' 'Champagne-' 'Bravo-' 'Theodore-' 'Queen-' 'Cashmere-' 'Beyonce-' 'Knockout-' Trivia * Alistair is a very strong at acting, and is amazing at faking emotions * Alistair has multiple litters of puppies, he just is not aware of all of them. * Due to him being raised as an actor, he has a specific set of skills and tricks he knows, that sets him apart from some other dogs. * Accidently swallowed a wasp one time. * He spent most of his time doing acting however did do the rare dog, show before his scars destroyed his career as an actor. * He is willing to preform in-front of other animals especially young ones to entertain them. If one shows interest in acting then he won't hesitate to take them under his wing. * Bravo passed away shortly after Alistair career began to take off due to natural causes. * Alistair is the second poodle to have ever been introduced onto the server. * Besides doing theatrical related things, he does enjoy swimming and will often be seen swimming out back in the mansion in the pool during the spring and summer-time. Quotes * "Thank for the admiration. I use to doing acting in plays, musicals and even in film studios. I've been doing them since I was a young pup and-" * "My name is Alistair, son of Cashmere and Theodore." * "What's the name of a clowd-wowing, canine like yourself?" * "Is something wrong, Monsieur?" * "Don't you worry, your pretty little head darling~! I'll take care of it for you dear." * "No problem, sugar. I'm happy to help." Category:Characters Category:Jessie's Mansion Category:Dogs Category:Standard French Poodle Category:Standard Poodle Category:Plot Category:Chicago Category:Ex-actor Category:Sol's Character